Requiem of Delusion
by CheekyXO
Summary: Chief Kakuzawa doesn't give up easily. When he enters back into the gang's life everything they worked for is turned upside down. What is it that he has in store for them? Bando undergoes some upgrades. Kouta has important decisions to make. And young love blooms. Rated M for violence, language, and lemons.
1. The Diclonius Research Institute

Chapter One: The Diclonius Research Institute

* * *

A/N this was a request I got from a reader, I hope you guys enjoy. I'll try to post a new chapter every week or so. Please leave a review, Thanks in advance.

* * *

Bando checked his envelope once more before knocking on the door in front of him. He didn't want to be missing any documents once he turned it in. It would be a pain in the ass to have to do all this paper work again. And he didn't want to risk pissing Chief off.

The golden plaque engraved on the door read **'** **The** **Chief Director of** ** _National Research Institute on Human Evolution'_** _a.k.a_ The Diclonius Research Institute. It was a huge plaque by regular standards.

'I guess with an ego like that the plaque has to match' Bando noted.

"I see. So previous arrangements have been handled?" Chief Kakuzawa rubbed at the back of his grayed nape "Good good."

Waving Bando in, he motioned to one of the two seats sitting in front of his desk.

Bando took a seat in the proffered chair. Not much had changed. The only new addition was a bowl of brightly colored candy, twisted in clear wrappers. Space was ample here on the top floor. The whole floor was reserved for his use only. He wasn't sure, but he was confident that a bedroom was up here somewhere. Paintings of Kakuzawa lined one wall, while painting of what Bando assumed were his ancestors lined the other across from it. The back wall was empty except for a giant screen. And his desk sat in front of the glass wall that extended behind it. It wouldn't kill him to put up some landscape photographs. Symphony music played softly in the background.

The old man exuded authority even when seating. Chief Director Kakuzawa was a big imposing man. Not that he was overweight, on the contrary he was in great shape for his age. A silver fox if you would. He was a monster of a man. Impressively tall and muscular.

"Umm hmm" Chief Kakuzawa continued on with his one sided conversation.

The look on his face seemed rather pleased today.

"Make sure you follow what I have said, otherwise it will be more than your job at stake" The Director managed to spill out in good humor before hanging up.

"Ah, it's nice to see you so soon. Do you enjoy Tchaikovsky?"

"I'm sorry I don't know who that is."

"I suppose you wouldn't. Anyway this type of music always helps to calm me." He gave Bando a smile, that wasn't filled with any sort of warmth.

A smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Bando, Bando I do believe **today** that my conduct is in accordance with the will of the Almighty Creator" He stood up from his desk and spread his arms.

"I will finally eat the ambrosia and be reborn! I will be inscribed in history for all times."

"I have the documents you requested from the S.A.T."

"Straight to business as usual"

"Is there any other way?"

"Usually a conversation is started with pleasantries"

"My apologies."

"No worries. I'm in a great mood today. Do you know how great leaders are made?"

"Elections"

"Sooner will a camel pass through a needle's eye than a great man be 'discovered' by an election"

"Then war."

"Generals think war should be waged like the tourneys of the Middle Ages. I have no use for knights; I need revolutionaries."

The Director turned to face Bando, his eyes were wide as he spoke.

"S.A.T. will be my rebels. We will have our revolution and the world will be at my feet." He slammed a heavy fist on the desk.

"Issue the order and we'll head out tonight."

"Of course, remember to use appropriate tact."

"As always." Bando placed the envelope that was addressed to The Director on the end of the desk.

"Candy?"

Bando only stared at the brightly colored bowl. He didn't trust it. The Chief Kakuzawa picked up the photos and the report under them. A zoomed in picture of Lucy leaving a mall was on the first photo. Followed by dozens of pictures of her friends and her in various locations around Japan.

Photos in Yokohama, Osaka, Nagoya, Sapporo, and even Tokyo. All cities with large populations where they would have been hard to find. That is if it had been anyone else, but the S.A.T. looking for them.

"No thank you, I don't like sweets."

"That's too bad"

Popping a red orb in his mouth he browsed through the documents. Every now and then throwing one down and picking one back up. Rolling the orb slowly, dissolving candy over his tongue he mulled over the new information. Seconds turned into minutes and it seemed that time was doing everything but moving forward for Bando. Impatience crept over his shoulders and a chill unsettled him, as the Chief hummed his way through the paper work.

"I see, the expenses will line up perfectly. Bando, this is what you'll be doing…" He smirked before continuing.


	2. An odd troupe

Chapter 2: An odd troupe

"Hurry up? We're going to be late!" Nana called back into the disheveled bedroom.

Discarded shoes, accessories, and multiple possible outfits took over virtually every possible space. Nana raised a brow at the mess that was Mayu's room. Her once baby blue twin bed was now buried under piles of random items. The wooden floor wasn't fairing any better and it amazed her that the bare white walls had escaped her wrath.

"Coming" yelled back Mayu "Almost done! Mayu slid back her purple headband.

Finishing up her perfect birthday outfit; a knee length purple skirt, a short sleeve white blouse, and her purple jeweled sandals to match. She modeled the outfit in the full length mirror one last time before being satisfied. She glanced at Nana waiting in the door way and laughed at the impatient arm that snaked its way around waist and guided her out of the room.

"That green dress looks great on you" Mayu said, now looking at the brown sandals Nana chose to wear. "You don't have any pink shoes? I would have let you borrow some."

"That would be too much pink, the brown looks better. Anyway I know what you're doing. You're trying to distract me so you can have an excuse to go back in… like the last six times. No more! Let's go, the others are waiting in the car."

"Beat you there! Mayu shoved Nana into the kitchen shouting over her shoulder as she got a head start through the living room, nearly knocking over a lamp next to the beige couch.

"That's not fair Mayu! " Nana objected as she began to speed after Mayu.

"It's my birthday! I can do what I want!" laughed Mayu.

"Whatever! I'm going to remember this!" Nana laughed as she skidded to a halt to lock the door behind her.

Yuka, Nyu and Kouta were already in the car. A red 2016 Honda CRV. Mayu was opening the door when Nana finally made it to the car. Yuka is behind the driver's wheel wearing a black fitted tee, dark wash jeans, and white and black sneakers.

"About time birthday girl! Kouta forgot that we can't leave without you."

"That's not true I'd like to add that with how much I'm going to spend today I'm going to make sure the person of honor is actually in the car. And the non-birthday havers can be kicked to the curb… Yuka…" He loud whispered Yuka's name, earning a punch in the shoulder.

"Happy birthday Mayu!" Nyu cheered along with the others just as Mayu strapped in behind Kouta.

"Thanks you guys!" Mayu smiled.

Her mother had stopped celebrating her birthday when she was five. Her excuse was that Mayu was already getting enough attention. Anymore and she'd become spoiled. Mayu really appreciated the way her odd ball familial troupe treated her. She'd never been treated so kindly.

"Where are we going?" Mayu asked curiously.

"It's a surprise" Kouta said over the music.

Nantoka Narusa's song called News played over the radio, as they drove onto the interstate.

"Tell me!"

"You'll find out when we get there" Yuka said.

"It's a surprise for a reason …" Nana laughed.

"Open these!" Nyu said as she pulled out four presents.

"Nyu" Yuka cried outraged, nearly swerving into a car in the next lane.

"Apparently Nyu still doesn't understand what 'that' word means" Kouta sighed smiling wearily, looking back over his shoulder as he watched Mayu open her gifts.

"And we're going to Kani Doraku "Nyu said.

"And there goes that one to"

"Surprised? " Nana rolled her eyes smirking.

"Surprised you guys even told her honestly." Mayu said.

"Well she just happened to be around when I made the reservations last week. Actually more like skulking" Yuka remembered Nyu's horrible ease dropping attempt.

Nyu was hiding behind the counter, but the top of her head and horns were peeping above. Not to mention the way she oo-ed and aw-ed at everything Yuka said on the phone.

"It definitely wasn't intentional" Yuka gave an exasperated look to Nyu, who was pouting.

Now upset that everybody was displeased with her spoiling the surprise.

The paper rustled and crinkled as Mayu tore the first gift open. It was covered in metallic wrapping with a blue ribbon.

"From Kouta" she read the tag aloud.

It was a unicorn skirt. Pink with the head of a unicorn on the front.

She shivered in disgust, 'how was she going to get rid of this quietly tonight?'

She picked up the next gift, a red and white polka dot gift bag.

"Nana" she pulled out the birthday card. A teddy bear hugging a balloon wished her a happy birthday.

Inside the bag was tons of lotion. Mayu smiled as she read the labels out loud.

"Sweet pea." She picked up the next" Sweet pea" And then a third before realizing they were all the exact same type.

'Why are they all the same?'

"That's my favorite scent! I hope you like it Mayu" Nana smiled brightly.

"I'm sure it will smell great Nana"

The third present was from Nyu. It was wrapped in pink and white stripped paper. Ripping the paper open revealed a baby blue nighty.

'I wonder if Nyu realizes this is an inappropriate gift.' A dark shadow passed over Yuka's face.

'That's way inappropriate' Kouta's smile twitched.

He didn't want to rain on Nyu's parade though.

'What the!?' Mayu could hear thunderous wave's crash as her death by embarrassment was assured.

Cheeks aflame she laughed nervously.

"Cuttteee! I bet that would look amazing on you!" Nana commented.

"Yayyyy!" Nyu threw her arms around Mayu.

Nyu was holding a very shaken Mayu.

"Thanks guys" Mayu managed to squeak out folding the nighty back into the box.

Planning to dispose of the horrid nightmare **immediately** when nobody was looking.

"Hey, don't forget mine!" Yuka said.

Mayu silently prayed for a decent gift. Yuka's gift was in a yellow bag. When Mayu opened it she was stunned. It was so normal!

Inside the bag was a cute blue teddy bear wearing skull candy purple headphones. It was clutching a golden box with a lid in its hands. Opening the box she couldn't how in her happiness!

"It's a purple digital camera. Thanks you guys!" Mayu was happy just to receive gifts.

"You can record all your new memories with us" Yuka smiled.

"Starting with today" Kouta chimed in.

They pulled up to Kani Doraku the new crab restaurant she'd been dying to try.

"Isn't this going to be expensive?" Mayu asked.

"It is, but it's your birthday" Kouta said.

"Yeah we have to do something special for it."

"I'm starved lets go in!" Mayu smiled, her stomach was going to eat a hole through itself.

Nyu had insisted on skipping breakfast, so she already knew her present had something to do with food, but she wouldn't mention that for Nyu's sake.

Mayu marveled at the huge restaurant. There weren't many cars out front surprisingly. It was a one story building with a huge red crab on the front and a sign written in black kanji that read Kani Doraku


	3. Kani Doraku

Chapter 3:Kani Doraku

* * *

The sound of pans banging and plates clattering could be heard throughout the restaurant kitchen. Fires and tempers flared alike amongst the bustling room. Plates ready to be served and several foul words flung from the staff.

"Kenji, I need you to follow these directions. We have a customer with specific needs. I've already prepared the meat earlier. It's been tenderized and marinated to the specifications. So when you are done using this, throw the extra marinade down the drain. There's peanuts in it so wear gloves. You are the best at filleting so I need your help tonight."

"Right and these are the directions for the trout, Right?" Kenji pointed at the bottom section.

"Yes just make sure not to scorch it, it's a special day for one of our customers" The head cook smiled.

When the food was ready the servers arrived to pick the dishes up.

"Here's your meal." Kona a pretty blonde handed Kouta his meal.

Kouta tapped Kota, an average looking brunet with short combed back hair, to get his attention.

He stopped next to him and half smiled "Can I help you with anything?"

Kouta looked over his shoulder to make sure Mayu was distracted "We're ready for the 'you know what'. "

Kota looked confused for an instant and then a light bulb went off.

"Oh yes. I'll be right back."

Kona rolled a huge covered cart out and stopped it in front of their table.

"Big surprise for the birthday girl!

Another server came out followed by a third. The two servers Sanji and Kota, both brunettes stood behind the first smiling and holding party favors. They pulled the strings and glitter flew into the air.

The lid over the surprise was pulled away, revealing a three tier cake with sparklers. Her name was scrolled across the front in White frosting.

"Happy Birthday to You, cha, cha, cha" Sanji the long haired server began the song, followed by the others as they each chimed in.

Mayu giggled excitedly yet shyly at the 'cha, cha, cha' and Sanji's smile deepened.

"Happy Birthday to You, cha, cha, cha.  
Happy Birthday Dear Maayyyuuuu  
Happy Birthday to You, cha, cha, cha.

From good friends and true,  
From old friends and new,  
May good luck go with you,  
And happiness too."

Mayu felt her eyes warm as her cheeks flushed. She was a little self-conscious now after that.

"Thank you so much" Mayu took the first slice pink frosted chocolate cake she was being offered by Kona.

"Oh wow! I've never seen this before!" Nana said as she excitedly reached for hers.

"You've never seen people sing?" Kona asked refilling her cup with lemonade.

"I've never seen a group sang happy birthday like that is what I meant"

"It was only ever Kurama and me on my birthday" Nana recalled "Yeah… he would always bring me cupcakes with whatever number of candles on it. He'd sing, but it was always awful. Like baby seal pretending to be Cher "She giggled at the memory.

"Sounds like someone else I know in the shower every morning" Kouta received an elbow to the side from Yuka.

"Maybe someone should eat they're food and not pick on other people all the time." Yuka pointedly picked up a roll with her chop sticks.

Nyu looked back and forth between the two, then she elbowed Kouta.

"What was that for?" Kouta asked rubbing his right arm.

Nyu only smiled in return.

Lines appeared between Yuka's brows. 'Was Nyu just repeating what she did to Kouta or was she actually flirting just then?'

Yuka took the first bite of her cake, surprised by how moist it was" Oh… It's delicious."

"Yeah this is the best cake I've ever had… well the only cake I've ever had" Nana was almost done with hers.

"Do you like it Mayu?" Nana asked, noticing that the girl hadn't ate much of hers.

Mayu was just picking at the slice now.

"Mayu?" Nana frowned.

The girl jumped slightly as if she had been day dreaming" Huh?"

"I asked if you liked the cake."

"Yeah it's the best! It's really yummy" Mayu smile was a little too tight, and she had barely touched the cake.

Nyu looked at Nana questioningly.

"Mayu..." Nana began.

"So what's next?"

"Anything you want. My pockets bottomless today" Kouta teased.

"Bar-B-Que!" Nana quickly suggested.

"Shopping!" Nyu said.

"How about somewhere cool? We should take you girls ice skating, Mayu can't put that camera to good use" Yuka offered.

"Really? Wow!" Mayu's face was priceless.

"Finish up quickly and make sure the waiter boxes up the cake" Yuka said.

"Excuse me Mr. can you take a photo for us?" Mayu asked Sanji as he walked by.

"And we need a few to go boxes as well"

"Sure I'll be right on it" Sanji said dryly as took the tiny camera from Mayu.

The group huddled close together for the snapshot. Nyu smiled brightly holding tightly to Kouta's left side. Yuka glanced questionably at Nyu over Kouta's other side. Kouta looked apologetic and scratched the back of his head. Nana kissed Mayu's cheek. And Mayu looked surprised. This was their first family photo.


	4. Center console Nyu!

"Would you like the check?" Kona came by a few minutes later, after they'd all packed.

"Oh sure, thank you" Kouta smiled.

"Here you go" Kona handed over the check and a pen before walking away.

"I think I left my wallet at home" Kouta blanched.

"Eh?" Mayu asked.

"Ehhhhhh!?" Nana panicked.

"You what?" Yuka glared.

"Go check the car somebody" Kouta said.

"I'll go!" Nyu volunteered.

"Lazy" Yuka shook her head.

"Alright, well if it's in the car it's in the console" Kouta instructed Nyu.

Nyu stretched out her arms as she stood up to leave the table.

"That's the middle part in between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat" Kouta mimed.

"Got it" Nyu gave him a thumbs up, walking toward the exit.

Nyu reached the car after taking a moment to remember where it was. She opened the door and glanced around the inside. She started looking in the glove compartment first then under the passenger's seat.

* * *

Meanwhile…. Inside…

"Do you think it was a good decision to send her out there by herself?"

"Cut her some slack Yuka. Nyu will be alright walking to the car by herself."

Yuka didn't look even slightly convinced. Nyu could be a bubble head at times.

"I'm with Yuka" Nana chimed in.

"Yep totally agree, it's been like fifteen minutes now."

Kouta faced palmed himself. 'Why is he the only one with a little faith in her? Well it has been a minute'

* * *

"Console?" She checked on top of the driver's seat and the back seats. Finally she checked under the back seats and the front seat, before finally flipping open the center console.

"Found it!" She reached inside to get the wallet, but her hand stopped midway.

'Flowers?' Confused she looked around for flowers, but there weren't any. She sniffed at the air, that familiar smell was pouring in through the vents. She snatched up the wallet and kicked the door wide open before leaping out. She looked back at the car for just one second before running towards the restaurant.

That smell was a bad sign. It smelled like flowers before a few times back at the Institute. Then she had been trapped unable to do anything before she'd escaped. They had used it to put her into a deep sleep. Inhaling even a little of it was dangerous.

She ran through a departing family, and almost knocked over a little boy dressed in a red jersey.

"Hey lady that's my son! Watch where you're going!" came an angry cry from a man in a suit.

"Some people these days" The curly brunet mother sneered.

"You okay?" The father asked.

"Yeah. Can we go now?" asked their slightly miffed son.

"Sure honey" The mother held her son affectionately.

Lucy didn't meet any other obstacles thankfully. And had to catch her breath once she reached her friends again.

"We have to leave!" Lucy shouted breathing heavily.

Which earned her some curious glances from the people sitting at the end of the aisle. And concerned looks from some of the waiters.

"Nyu what are you talking about?" Kouta asked.

"We can't just skip out on the check Nyu" Yuka said.

"We have to go!" Nyu pulled on Kouta's arm.

"Nyu cut it out!" Yuka pulled the two apart "Calm down and tell us what's going on."

"The flower smell, then you end up going to sleep, in the car! From the institute!" Nyu sputtered out.

"The institute?" Kouta's dinner lurched violently.

"Let's get out of here!" Nana hurriedly agreed grabbing Mayu's hand.

Despite the confusion they follow her out of the restaurant quickly.

* * *

"You know… It's against the law to run out on a check" A man appeared around the corner of the deck.

"Not to mention rude!" Came another man's voice, this one from the opposite side.

They were both in S.A.T. all black armor, and armed with some sort of automatic rifle.

"And here I thought you were real stand up guys. What a shame" Said the first.

"Bet they didn't even leave a tip" The one on the left fired off a few shots towards their direction.

Everyone is stunned, Nyu gasps and freezes, while Yuka pulls the younger girls back into the entrance and away from the line of fire temporarily. The people still eating inside looked shocked at the sound of gun fire. It's not long before they're hysterical and running for the emergency fire exits.

"What's going on?" a teenage girl with blonde hair shouts, as stands up from her seat in the back.

"They have guns!" an elderly man screams.

"Everyone please stay calm and move to the emergency exits!" Shouts one of the Su Chefs.

Leaping to her feet, Yuka helps the girls up. They look frightened and just as terrified as she is.

"The exit through the back" Yuka pointed to the kitchen.

"But that's the kitchen!" Nana held onto Mayu's shaking hand.

'I don't understand' Mayu thought to herself.

"There's bound to be another emergency exit there. We can avoid being trampled through there!" Yuka shouted over the mayhem.

As he's jumping back Kouta throws Nyu out of the way. However, Nyu is grazed in the thigh by one shot, a thin trail of blood trickled into the fabric of her clothing.

"Are you alright?" Kouta shouted from in front of the door.

Nyu didn't answer. She was curled on her side, shaking.

'Kill' came a voice from inside Nyu's head.

"Nyu" Kouta called again about to reach out for her again, but was interrupted by another shot Sanji. Followed by more that forced him back into the restaurant.

The doors banged noisily behind him.

* * *

"Shit! What do I do now?" Kouta asked through clenched teeth, before snapping his head around to the back of the restaurant.

'I have to make sure the others are okay. Yuka is smart enough to get them out of here. She wouldn't go through the fire exit so close to the front. That leaves the one on the far right.' Kouta glanced over at the exit on the far right. 'But that would be the direction the first shooter came from.' His eyes moved slowly across the room until they fell on the Chef directing people to the right exit. 'The Kitchen!' He shot toward the kitchen.

Lucy's vectors lash out at Sanji the closest one. Flipping backwards onto the rail Sanji manages to evade her attack. Her attack collapsing in the section of the deck he has just in. Legs working overtime, Sanji sped another meter away into the parking lot. He'd anticipated that she would come after him first since he was the closet target. Luckily his report had been correct, otherwise he'd be at the bottom of that unsightly hole she just left.

'Do it now' the voice said impatiently.

He was standing too far out of her reach to get him now, so she chased after him. The second, Kota, shot at her and the bullets thumped into the wood behind her.

The girls dodged huge cooking equipment as they sped through the kitchen, massive mixers and other unknown gadgets periodically blocked their path. Nana pushed aside carts filled with food that would never be served. The carts clanged and thudded against the floor, as their precious cargo was splattered to the floor. One cart cracking the giant aquarium holding the kitchens menu marine life.

Kouta threw his arms out as he collided with the kitchens swinging doors. Salt water assaulted his nose mingled in with the many other food smells. He kicked away crabs, lobsters and strange fish that were in his path. Fish flopped around helplessly as the crustaceans scuttled by. The boy was cautious passing through, taking care to avoid slipping on the already greasy floor, made slicker by the turned over food and water.

* * *

Yuka cursed herself for choosing the kitchens Fire Exit. A chain link fence blocked them from running completely straight and to the left. They could have saved time by going out through one of the other exits earlier.

'Shit. Why didn't we do that?'

Kouta burst through the doors a minute later. What were they going to do now?

Kouta briefly scanned the back of the building. The wall was too tall for the girls to scale and even if they did somehow manage it there was a building right behind it on both sides, still blocking the way.

"There!" Kouta pointed to the only direction they could go.

Toward the right hand side of the building where the first shooter had come.

Rounding the corner Yuka, Kouta, Mayu, and Nana came to an emergency halt as Lucy crossed their path. Lucy was sprinting after the two gun men, currently avoiding the stone projectiles her vectors picked up.

"You bastards aren't getting away!" Lucy shouted after them.

"Lucy!" Kouta called, Lucy slowed to direct her attention towards her name.

"Kouta" Lucy said as she darted away from another attack.

The bullets picking up dirt as they lodged themselves into the earth. The shots were moving closer to the panicking group of runners.

"It's me you want you piece of shit!" Lucy spat as she snatched the restaurant's crabs shell from its back, revealing the mechanical innards, and frisbeed it toward the gun men.

Its metal shell sending sparks in every direction as it fell short. It skidded to a halt after it collided with a tree, causing it to snap backwards onto the phone lines. The shooters were too busy avoiding being shocked at the moment to fire back at the group.

The others of Lucy's group took advantage of the distraction and ran out further toward the parking lot. Bullets fanned out in front of Lucy as she began to turn around to protect her friends, forcing her to run back in her original direction. Toward Main Street where Sanji was headed.

"Run away" Lucy commanded.

"But what about you?" Kouta asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Can you handle this on your own?" Nana asked.

She didn't want to fight, but she would help Lucy if she had to.

"Come with us!" Mayu screamed clutching onto Yuka's arm.

"Don't worry about me!" She aimed another vector at the Kota who was biting to close at her heels. He nearly lost an arm as he tumbled out of the way. The vector barely missing him as a street light toppled onto a nearby car. "You have to get as far as possible from here!"

"You don't have time to be worried about others" Shouted a woman's voice, another agent appeared.

This one seemed familiar to her. The woman was on top of a car far away, positioned on one knee. A high powered riffle was propped against her shoulder as she pulled the trigger. Lucy not expecting the attack from the woman barely managed to block with her vectors and was explosively forced back by the impact.

"Keh… told yah" smirked the woman.

Lucy hit the wall of a nearby office building with a sickening thud. Her body violently rebounded off the concrete wall causing her back to arch, as blood arced from her open mouth into the air. Her impact denting and cracking the wall. She fell forward onto her chest. And Kona reloaded her gun.


	5. Captured

"Where do you think you're going?" Sanji asks Yuka as he splits from Kota's side.

"Who says we were letting you escape?" Kona yelled.

The two aim their guns towards the others, but before they can pull the trigger Lucy jumps between them. She's hurt, but it's not enough to put her down. She picks up one of the nearby cars ignoring the screaming man inside and throws it at Kona. Kona manages to bound out of the way of the car and land safely onto the asphalt. Taking cover behind the other cars, she goes in search of a better vantage point. Kota and Sanji align themselves out of her reach again.

"Didn't we tell you?" Sanji taunts.

"You should worry about yourself!" Kota sneers.

A boom can be heard as Lucy realizes her mistake almost too late. Pushing the others to safety using her vectors she makes it out of the way as another shot whizzes its way past her head and into a group of handicapped parked cars. She uproots one of the blue and white signs, a chunk of asphalt and dirt still clinging to it and launches it at the sniper on the roof. To her disappointment her shot was evaded. If only she could get them within her range.

'Kill the humans' came that voice again, this time impatiently.

'You may frighten Nyu, but remember whose in control here' Lucy responded back.

The male pair smirk and nod to each other, as Lucy is temporarily distracted.

"How deep is a Diclonius Pussy?" Sanji jeered" Since you're the Queen, it must be real tight."

He put the butt of gun against his shoulder as he rounded her left.

"I heard all Diclonius were whores. So I'm guessing it's pretty deep" Kota mimed, before mimicking Sanji's movements to the right.

"Do you let your Silpelit friend use her vectors on you?" Sanji questioned.

"Maybe we should just find out soon" Kota licked his lips.

"Starting with that pretty little one" Sanji smiled and winked at Nana.

She gripped Mayu's hand and took a step back.

"That's enough of your crap!" Lucy enraged ripped another sign into three and sent the pieces flying toward the men.

The pieces landed deep in the asphalt not far off mark. If it had been two inches closer to the left, it could have been ugly for Kota. The sign would have cut him in half from the groin up.

"What are you waiting for? Get the hell out of here!" Lucy shouted back at the group.

"Let's go!"

"We're of no use to her right now! We have to get out of here." Yuka pulls at Kouta.

"No I can't leave her."

"What the heck are you talking about? Come on!" Nana pulls his other arm and Kouta reluctantly runs with the girls.

* * *

The two eventually let go of him and he falls behind the quicker girls. He stops once he thinks he's far enough away. He's standing in front of an abandoned building now. He must be about a block away. If he hurried back he could make sure that Lucy was okay and escort her back.

Yuka stops noticing that Kouta's fallen behind.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I have to make sure Lucy is alright. Take the girls and get out of here."

"But Kouta! Lucy can handle herself!" Yuka's look was resolute, she had to protect the others.

"There's no time to discuss this just go! I can handle my own!" In truth he was scared out of his mind.

Any minute now he would probably shit a brick. He didn't have any illusions about his abilities. In a fight such as this he was useless. He couldn't take on any of these bastards, but he just couldn't leave Lucy alone. It should be okay as long as he watched from a distance, right?

"What do you mean you can handle your own? Stop messing around!" Yuka retorted.

"Just get out of here!" Kouta shouted furiously.

"You're choosing her… aren't you?" Yuka said lowly.

Her question shocked Kouta, his heart skipped in his chest.

"I can't leave her alone." Kouta could no longer meet her eyes, instead he looked off into the distance toward the battle.

"Answer me" Yuka half commanded.

"Now's not the time for this! "Kouta shouted" You have to get the girls to safety, don't forget that!" he more said gently.

"Right..." Yuka met his eyes.

"I'll come back to you" Kouta cupped the side of her face, before kissing her forehead "Now go"

Wiping away the tears she hadn't even realized were falling Yuka turned and ran with the girls.

* * *

Kouta watched as they retreated. Balling his fists as he watched them disappear. Wildly looking around he spotted a nearby building. The bricks of the old apartment building were crumbling and the windows were covered by falling sheets and old broken blinds. The door was ajar and it was high enough to have a good vantage point. A fire escape led up to the roof on both sides.

In no time, he managed to reach the top of the roof. The building was abandoned, but the roof still had great integrity. There weren't any holes or visible cracks that he could see. In the south of the building he could see the Osiris building. The giant screen on a loop, playing the same old music videos. To the east he could see where the commotion was.

He had perfect vision, but he still had to squint as he watched Lucy fight from the top of the building. By the looks of it she was in bad shape, her movements seemed slow. He'd only taken a few minutes to reach the top of this building. Did something occur since then?

'What's happening? Is she hurt?' Kouta's chest began to hurt, his heart was kicking against its cage.

"Blue, are you ready for the final round up?" came a males voice.

Kouta froze. That voice! He had to hide. He hid behind one of the old air conditioners of the abandoned building. Had he saw him? He couldn't have, on second thought … he might have. Peeking over the back of the slumbering machine Kouta confirmed that no one was there. He let out a sigh.

"What was I worried about? They didn't see me" Kouta laughed his relief.

"Come again?" came the response over the com, followed by a beep, this time it was right behind him.

Kouta's eyes widened and his hands tightly gripped the edges of the air conditioner.

'How c-'He turned around and was immediately struck across the face with the butt of a gun.

Bando pulled the com a little bit away from his mouth and repeated his message "How's it going on the home front Blue? Mission complete?"

Bando had been tailing Kouta since he split from the others. He hadn't expected for the idiot to stay and watch. What could he possibly have hoped to achieve here? Moron.

"Affirmative, the others fitting the description are being subdued" came Fujiko's response.

"Good, Rendezvous in about half an hour. I have some loose ends to tie here."

* * *

Lucy clutched at her left arm. It had been cracked when she was sent flying into another building. Kona and that fucking gun of hers was really getting to her. Her vision doubled for a second and she froze.

'What the hell was that about? Is it that gas? Was it that potent?' Lucy began to hyperventilate.

'This isn't good' the strength began to leave her body. She barely managed to dodge another volley of bullets that whammed into the cement buildings side with deadly force. Bits and pieces of cement clanked against the pavement. A few of them were sent spiraling into her face. She threw an arm up to shield her eyes and instantly earned another blast into the buildings wall. This time she felt her collar bone crack under the immense pressure.

"Team two it's your turn" Sanji called over his com" And blue it's time for you to head out as well.

Three more men appeared from around a building, and another four appeared at the end of the street. They herded Lucy further down the street. And a van screeched to a halt at the end.

The men wasted no time opening fire upon her. Lucy sprinted down the street away from the rapid fire. Using her vectors as a shield when needed. The bullets thudding loudly against her translucent vectors. Picking up a parking meter on the way she threw it in the direction of two of the shooters, it pierced through the shoulder of the furthest shooter. Writhing in pain he fell back and a second shooter took his place. Her vectors pulled up two more meters, the first was side stepped by a more agile attacker. The second connected with nothing but the building behind who she was aiming for. And the third meter, thrown clumsily, slammed into his chest seconds later causing him to crumple instantly. His heart must have stopped immediately.

Worry filled Lucy's veins. She hit her target, but her aim was getting progressively worse. Her steps had long ago begun to slow and her thoughts were progressively getting muddles. They raised their guns once more and she took cover behind a nearby parked blue Hyundai. She sank slowly to the ground and her world began to disintegrate.

'I told you' said the voice in her head, somehow managing to sound far away.

She fell onto her right side drunkenly and began to crawl. She couldn't be caught here. She'd escape. She had to keep going.

'Just a little mor…' Her world went black, as she reached out.

To be continued…


End file.
